One of the most important aspects within the industry of manufacturing and distributing edible products such as crackers, appetizers, fritters, bread, tidbits and the like, is the way that such products are displayed to consumers at the sale points.
It is desirable that the display of edible products is done in such a way that such products are always within reach of the consumer and remain orderly placed and classified within the display, and furthermore that such display structure be plain and sturdy so that it may be fitted within the designated physical space where it is placed. Assembly should be easy and it should have versatile characteristics so that storing capacity variations can be made, while a fast substitution and supply of displayed products can be performed by the delivery personnel.
Market studies have shown that sales of a product increase significantly when such products are permanently “in front”, that is, that products are always placed at the front of a display, in such a manner that the consumer attention is drawn to them and they can easily be taken from the display.
Several types of displays are known for edible products which usually consist of a series of racks and shelves with divisions to arrange in rows the different products to be displayed for sale. However, such displays do not maintain products in front and at the same time supply labor is hampered by the delivery persons.
Another type of known display is the one published in the Mexican patent application number 9603837, which has the advantage of maintaining products in an orderly manner and permanently in front of the display, furthermore making it ease the placement labor by the delivery people. Nonetheless, in spite of its advantages, such display consists of a relatively complicated structure whereby all the racks in the display are jointly displaced upwards and downwards and products are placed on predetermined size trays which limit placing different size products on the display. On the other hand, due to the structural characteristics of this display, it would certainly be difficult to easily assemble and disassemble which would complicate its transportation and distribution to the sale points.
Another type of known display is the one published in the Mexican patent application number 9603837, which has the advantage of maintaining products in an orderly manner and permanently in front of the display, furthermore making I the placement labor by the delivery people easy. Nonetheless, in spite of its advantages, such display consists of a relatively complicated structure whereby all the racks in the display are jointly displaced upwards and downwards and products are placed on predetermined size trays which limit placing different size products on the display. On the other hand, due to the structural characteristics of this display, it would certainly be difficult to easily assemble and disassemble which would complicate its transportation and distribution to the sale points.
None of the previously conceived devices solves the existing ongoing problem of supplying a display that is capable of modifying its storing capacity, that can be assembled easily by anybody assigned to the task, and that can be easily fitted into a physical determined space, while the exhibition grates allow easy reloading and counting of displayed products. The present invention provides a modular display of products from a simple and sturdy structure. A modular configuration allows the variance of its storing capacity as well as its dimensions in such a way that it can be adapted to any physical space that is assigned for its placement at the sale point and which can be assembled by any person, while the sliding system of the display grates allows fast and effective product supplying and counting.